The present invention relates to a soft contact lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel geometry for a soft contact lens.
A problem is designing soft contact lens is to avoid or at least minimize the tendency of the front surface of the optical portion of the lens to copy or reproduce irregularities or astigmatic shape of a cornea.